The Way of the Warrior
by DankKnight420
Summary: Kenshi has awaken his inner warrior spirit and has became so much stronger. But will he be able to protect his loved ones and overcome the obstacles in his way? OC as main, alternate universe. Strong character, not dark but does have its moments, rated M for language and lemon in later chapters, Harem thought, FemHaku. multi OC
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:_ Yo it's ya boy DankKnight420 (aw yeah you already know) this is my first attempt to write my own fanfic for the best anime for us 90 kids (except the OG DBZ).  
In this fanfic I will be using an OC that I thought of instead of Naruto as the main. (please don't hate me I just wanted to do my own take on this then do the usual that I've  
read on here) He will be apart of a new clan that I also thought of (at least I've never heard of one like this) like said in the summary they will rival the Uchiha, Senju etc. in  
battle prowess. it's not a crossover but I've taken bits and pieces from other anime. please give all reviews you can and i'll try to answer all of them no matter what kind.

Disclosure: I DO NOT OWN RIGHTS TO NARUTO

The Way of the Warrior

Prologue

It was a calm night with not too much business on the streets. You can hear the sound of shops closing and the chatter of the people that are on their way home. Its just like any other night so why was he having this feeling like something big is about to happen? He sighed as he took another long drag from his smoking pipe, you could see the wisdom and fatigue in his eyes. These days Hiruzen Sarutobi was retired, he used to hold the title Sandaime Hokage of the Konoha village but stepped down after the 3rd great ninja war. He figured that the current Hokage was competent enough to do the job; after all he is a war hero. Even so the runner up wasn't that bad of a choice either. In fact Minato is the Yondaime because Kenji refused the spot, if it wasn't for that then someone else who is equally competent, if not more so then the current, would hold the title of Yondaime. While he was thinking of these things a huge explosion shook the foundation of his house. He jumped from his balcony to see exactly what was going on and when he turned the corner his blood froze in his veins. "This is impossible, how is it that the demon is here?!" Sarutobi thought. Right outside the village is the dreaded demon of hate the Nine-Tailed Fox. it was as large as a mountain with red-orange fur, you could see its red eyes filled with hate from where he was standing. Without hesitation he turned to all the nearest civilians and shouted "Everyone to the safe bunkers and make sure you help others as you go, QUICKLEY!" As if they were trained soldiers, everyone responded to the ex-Hokage's voice doing exactly what he said. Seconds later a couple of people in dark and tan rain coats respectively and wearing masks showed up in front of Sarutobi. "Sir, we secured the area and already have word sent through other Anbu members" said the one in the Hawk mask and tan coat. "What are your current orders Sandaime-sama?" asked the one in a monkey mask and dark coat. "Good, for now we gather reinforcements and attack that fox we must not let that thing inside the village" Sarutobi declared as he threw off his lounge robe and revealed his battle gear, a black jumpsuit with mesh parts over his lower limbs, a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm and an armored hood bandana hitai-ate.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage tower, Minato was sitting at his desk tackling a dreaded foe of all Hokage… Paperwork! As he started to run his hand through his spiky yellow blonde hair, the door burst open and in came a ninja with a chunin vest on came in. "Hokage-sama, the Nine-tailed Fox has been spotted right outside the village walls! What do we do?" Asked the ninja. You can see the seriousness in his blue eyes as he was told this information. "Make sure that the Uchiha and the Sanzo clans are on the frontlines, I need to go check on something real quick and I too shall be in the frontlines" declared Minato. "Yes, sir" exclaimed the ninja and departed with their leaders orders. Minato snapped his fingers twice and in came 2 masked ninja "Eagle, Bear I need you two to go and protect Kushina and Naruto I must find Michiko and Kenji immediately" he ordered "Sir" was all they said before they disappeared from sight. "Please be alright" he thought as he too disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

Lying in the middle of a field was a women and she had something bundled up in a blanket with her arms wrapped around it protectivly. Her eyes were a strange electric purple, she had deep purple hair that went down past her shoulders and was a mess. Her face was dirty and she looked extremely exhausted as she was sweating and panting pretty roughly. Standing in front of her was a tall man dressed nanquan type of uniform. He had black relaxed spiky hair that reached the bottom of his neck and piercing dark eyes. He was staring intently at the masked man before him. The masked man was wearing a black-hooded overcoat with a orange spiral mask with only one eyehole on the left side. "Why are you here? What do you want with my family?" asked the man standing over the woman whose little bundle started moving around. "I simply want to put an end to this cruel world and to do that I need to destroy this pathetic village" said the masked man. At that moment Minato appeared in a flash of yellow right beside the other man. "Kenji! Are you and Michiko alright?" the newly addressed man answered, "We're fine, Michiko-chan is stable for now but she is in critical condition due to the extraction of the Kyuubi. Somehow this guy knew she was the container and that she was pregnant because he waited for the second after birth to enact his plan". "What? She gave birth?" asked Minato as he turned to see that the bundle of blankets revealed a small baby with messy purple hair like his mother. "He is ok it seems that the Kyuubi's chakra infused with his while he was in the womb" she moved the blankets more to show his face, he had three whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks and he is already sprouting two baby canines. I can't stay here too long now that he has showed up. I need to retreat and formulate a better plan, damn that Kenji he was a tougher opponent then I perceived him to be, thought the masked man. "Looks like you win this time Kenji Sanzo and Minato Namikaze, but heed my warnings, the Leaf village will surely fall and the fragile sense of false peace it has will crumble. Once that happens then I will start my plan to rid this world of any false peace and give true everlasting peace, a world were no war no famine, that is my goal" boasted the masked man as he started to shimmer. As his form started to recede inside a shimmering spiral you could hear his menacing almost mocking laugh. As he was standing over his newborn son and dying wife Kenji simply stated "I have a plan that will stop the Kyuubi's rampage but I need you to help me carry it out".

"We need to stop its advance immediately" stated a ranked ninja. "Where are the Uchihas? The Sanzos are strong but they're not enough of them left to hold the front lines" demanded another. As the chaos was ensuing the demon opened its mouth and started forming a massive ball of dark chakra. "Get everyone out of here, we will stop that attack to the best but we need you to move" shouted an older man. He was with a small group of 7 or 8 men and women who all looked like fine tuned warriors. "We the Sanzo will protect the people of this great village and if that means our life is on the line then we will gladly die for it" exclaimed the older Sanzo. As the beast was finished charging his attack and about to launch it, the group jumped into action and with a combination of all types of jutsus stopped the attack in its track. But not without consequences, the group that put everything into stopping the attack was no longer seen in the area. "They sacrificed everything for us" stated Sarutobi. "They were good ninja and great warriors, we must not let their sacrifice be in vain, we must stop this demon" the Kyuubi started charging another shot. "No we can't defend against this one, what can we do?" asked a scared nin. Just as all hope was lost and the attack was heading for them, it suddenly disappeared. Everyone was speechless as they could've swore that they were going to be annihilated by that devastating attack but it's as if it was never there. Moments later the Yondaime showed up in his usual yellow flash. "I was able to redirect the tailed beast bomb but I'm going to need your guys help for I have a plan to defeat this monster" he declared. Sarutobi was able to rally up the remaining shinobi and get them into position. As the Kyuubi was drawing closer you can see the frontlines huddled together preparing for one final attack. Just before the demon made it to the front gates and was about to swipe down with its huge tails, it too disappeared like the tailed beast bomb did moments before. "Everyone prioritize the search and rescue and make sure that we calm the ensuing chaos" Sarutobi ordered. I hope you know what you're doing you two, make sure you do it right, he thought as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Meanwhile back in the field Michiko and Kenji are together with their child. "I really hope he doesn't have your serious nature all the time" she joked. "I would be the happiest if he ended up just like you, so full of life and shining bright" he declared. The boy was sound asleep as if he was completely oblivious to the destruction that was happening around him. "This is it, the time I knew that was coming so we have to do this if we want him to be able to protect those he loves. I know you don't want this to happen but it's the only way Chi-chan" stated Kenji. As she was sniffling she was able to say "I know but he is going to have such a hard road ahead of him even more so if he wasn't going to be taking this burden. I just don't want this to end badly on our part or have him go down the wrong path". "He is strong and he is a Sanzo, so he will be able to make it. Plus I have faith that Minato and Sarutobi-san will carry out our wishes. He is in good hands." He said "I know but he would be in better hands if we stayed" she said through tears. "Kenshi, please be strong and never lose your will" she said as she kissed his forehead. At that exact moment the Kyuubi appeared before them. "The time has come" he stated and a bright light washed over the area and everything faded to black.

The Way of a Warrior

Chapter 1

4 years later

As he lay on the floor in a corner of the dark room, he was blinded by the sudden light from the door opening. "Get up and take a bath, shitty brat" said the old woman that ran the orphanage as she threw him fresh clean clothes. He was confused as he only was allowed to bathe once a week and he already took his Sunday. "Excuse me ma'am, but why am I taking a bath when I took one three days ago?" asked the small child, you can see his electric purple eyes now that light was coming into the room. "Because, today is a special day, the day we finally get rid of the demon brat" said the old lady. As he finished his bath and was drying off he couldn't help but to notice that the clothes that he was given didn't have any type of holes or stains, as he was used to getting all the worn down clothing. He didn't complain when he was putting them on, it actually felt kind of nice to have such nice clothes in his opinion. He started to brush his relaxed spiky deep purple hair, and brushed his teeth. When he was finished a different lady was standing at the door waiting for him. She was younger but had the same look in her eyes like everyone else had, the look like he has done the worst possible thing to them ever, which he didn't understand why people even gave him those looks. As he approached her she sharply said "Alright, time to eat so go in the dining room and eat your plate of food we have out for you." When he walked into the dining room it was empty except for one plate at the very end of the table. He always ate by himself when it came to meals, that was no surprise to him, but what was a surprise was the fact that he didn't have his usual meal of oats and plain juice. What was laid out in front of him was something he only ever imagined, he had stacks of pancakes with oatmeal and sausage on the side, and he had a big glass of real orange juice with full toast and eggs on another plate. He was looking at a meal that he never thought he would ever be able to have. "I'm sorry ma'am, I don't mean to be ungrateful but why do I have this type of food I never get this?" asked the young boy. "Well like Madam Toph said, today is the day we get rid of you so its special. I can't wait 'til you're gone and we don't have to worry about the nuisance you are. Now eat up so you can go on your way." Said the young lady. He ate in silence but couldn't help but to think what it was that he has done for them to hate him so. He found himself thinking of all the times he was hurt by the orphanage workers. How they would come into the room he was locked in most of the times at night and would beat him 'til he lost consciousness. How all the times they would shout rude comments to him no matter what he did. They didn't let him join the other children in any type of activities rather it be simply playing together or in the same class room as them to learn. As a matter of fact they never even taught him anything so he always snuck out and steal books to learn on his own. It worked for a while until he was caught one night and the Directress had a couple of people beat him real good for stealing, that was when he was kept in the room with the door locked most of the time. He finished his food as more thoughts was going through his head, the young lady took his plate and steered him into the main office. There the Directress was at her desk doing paperwork while two men were in front of her. "He is all finished and ready to go Madam" said the young lady. As she left, leaving the young child with the three adults, the child felt something strange coming from the two men. He instantly knew that these two were different than any other he has ever met. He could tell that these two were strong, he started to shrink away from the men asking "Who are you?" "You disrespectful brat don't you have a clue who-" the lady was interrupted when the older of the two approached the child slowly. As he knelt down the child could see that he had warm brown eyes with a vertical line that ran from the corner of his eyes down to the middle of his cheeks. He smiled warmly and said "Hello, My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi what is your name?" reaching a hand out. Looking at the hand that was in front of him, he finally took it and shook proclaiming "My name is Kenshi Kurosaki, a pleasure to meet you" he smiled big at the older man now known as Hurizen. As the old man got up he shot a look at his companion who was much taller than him. He had tan skin with long black hair that almost covered his eyes. He looked at the young boy and said "Yo, the name is Asuma Sarutobi, how ya doin'?" Kenshi looked at the young man and asked "Is he your tou-san?" Asuma chuckled at his question, "Yea that's my old man but most don't think so cuz he's so short" he started laughing and Kenshi joined in with him. Sarutobi gave a smile as he watched the antics going on between his eldest child and the child of the man that greatly respected him as a father. As he was finishing up the paperwork he could hear Asuma and Kenshi talking and the women behind the desk said in a low tone, "Why is it that you're looking after that child Sandaime-sama? I mean I don't mean to question your judgment but why is it that the demon chi-"she was stopped cold by a stare that could pierce glass. "Please refrain yourself from talking about that child in such a manner in my presence, and as of what relations I have to him you need not to worry about that just know that my judgment is as sound as always" stated Sarutobi. And with that he walked out and ushered young Kenshi out the orphanage.

As the three of them were walking down the street both the older men could feel all eyes on them, more specifically the little boy that is walking around without a care in the world. They don't think that he noticed all the looks yet which was a good thing but they couldn't help to wonder how long that would be. "Kenshi, do you know what today is?" asked Sarutobi. "Hmm, isn't it Wednesday?" asked Kenshi. "Well yes you are technically right but what I was talking about was the day of the month" Kenshi thought about it for a moment then he said "It is October right? Is today m-my birthday?" "You're exactly right" exclaimed Sarutobi with a laugh "and what better way to spend your birthday then to go shopping and have a great day" he finished. The look in Kenshis' eye was pure joy and happiness, it even seemed his strange eyes glowed for a split second but Sarutobi thought it was his imagination. "Really? You'd do that for me?" asked Kenshi. "Of course, you deserve to have nice things too" stated Asuma. With that they walked down to the Market Square to go shopping. As they were walking the two older men noticed how happy and care free Kenshi can be. He walks past people that are giving him a stare that wasn't too friendly; they could hear people talking about the boy so they only assumed that he could hear them too. But he doesn't care, he is asking Asuma all types of questions, making jokes and all around seeming entirely oblivious to everything around him. As they walk up to a shop and about to go in, the two men stop and turn around to see Kenshi looking a little scared. "What's wrong Kenshi-kun" asked Sarutobi. "Well a few times I've tried to come into this store before but the guy that owns it just yelled at me and beat me out the store" replied Kenshi. Asuma had a look that Sarutobi only saw when he was getting into an argument with him. "Don't worry Kenshi I'll make sure that nothing happens and you'll be able to go in there without a fuss" stated Asuma. And with that led Kenshi in the door with him and Sarutobi following behind. As soon as the store owner spotted Kenshi he started to yell "Hey, Demon brat, I told you that you're not allowed in here, now leave before I-" he was stopped short when Asuma walked in and gave him a stare that could freeze blood. "Before you do what? Surely you aren't talking to MY brother like that?" Asked Asuma in a tone that showed and projected his seriousness. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that- what I meant to say is I didn't know he was your brother, please forgive me" rambled on the store owner. Asuma grunted and went back to Kenshis' side "Are you ok?" he asked. Kenshi was on the verge of tears. He looked up to Asuma and asked "Why do people hate me so much? For as long as I can remember I was the one that was shoved to the side without a thought in the world. People would beat me, call me names and when they couldn't lay a hand on me every single person had the same look, like I'm some type monster." Tears started flowing down his cheeks. "Why is it that I'm treated so badly when I haven't done a single thing wrong?" he asked. Asuma knelt down and placed a hand on Kenshis' shoulder. "Some people just don't understand things so they try to put the blame on someone else to ease their own worries. You are right you haven't done anything wrong, what's wrong is that people are easily swayed into thinking things without prior knowledge of the situation." As Kenshi suppressed his crying he stated, "Well I already made my choice, I will become the strongest ninja ever to live, I will be able to protect the bonds that I make so that I will never feel this lonely feeling ever again" something seemed to light up in the young boys' eyes, Asuma could see that clearly. I will become the strongest, Asuma kept hearing those words as he saw the fire in his eyes. "So that's your goal, huh? Well to get there you need to make sure you stay on the right path" Sarutobi stated walking up behind the two. "I can see it in your eyes that you have the will to do so, but the will isn't all there is you need. You need to be disciplined mentally and emotionally. Can you live up to the challenge?" asked Sarutobi. The look of determination on this boy's face said it all, he was willing to take the challenge.

As they were leaving the store with bag full of items, they started heading towards the southern part of the village. They arrived at a rundown apartment building. Walking up the flight of stairs they came to a stop on the third floor. "Here is your new home Kenshi." Stated Sarutobi. "Am I not staying with you?" he asked. With a sad smile he simply said "No I'm sorry but it can only work this way, but fear not I have a seal that will protect you and this apartment." He pulled out a rectangular shaped piece of paper with the kanji "Seal" on it. "All you have to do is put a little bit of chakra into this paper and your home will be secured and safe, I'll teach you how to do it by the day's end." Sarutobi said. And with that opened the door to the apartment, when they were inside and turned on the light something unexpected happen. _"_**SURPRISE**_!"_ shouted a small group of people that were hiding inside the living room. The sudden noise startled Kenshi so he hid behind Asuma. He chuckled at the young boy "It's ok Kenshi everyone is here for you; this is your birthday party." As Kenshi came from behind Asuma he started to notice everyone that was around. There were about 4 adults, 2 men and 2 women, and one child around his age. One of the men was a large older man with a long mane of spiky white hair, brown eyes with red vertical lines in the corner of his eyes. He wore a green short shirt kimono with matching pants with a red haori with two yellow circles on each side, with traditional Japanese wooden sandals. The other man was tall as well but not as built as the man before. He had spiky yellow blonde hair with two bangs framing the side of his face, and blue eyes. He wore a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue hitai-ate, and blue sandals. He also wore a short-sleeved long white haori with red flames at the bottom and the kanji "Yondaime Hokage" on the back. "It's you!" exclaimed Kenshi. "The one that helped save the village" he was pointing at the man with the white haori. Kenshi was starting to light up; "it was the combined effort of the Great Storm of Konoha and The Yellow Flash!" "Wow you really know your stuff huh?" said the Hokage. "My name is Minato Namikaze, and this boy right here is my son, go ahead introduce yourself." The little boy looked exactly like Minato without the longer bangs. He walked right up to Kenshi and said "Oi, my name is Naruto Namikaze, and I'm going to be the next Hokage dattebayo" as he jammed a fist towards Kenshi. "Hmph, I'm going to be the strongest ninja ever so I guess we're gonna be rivals" Kenshi declared. While the boys were stating their dreams the older man came up to them and said "Those are some big words from you two" as he stopped he threw a smoke pellet down and strange music seemed to play out of nowhere. "Now, in your presence, is the great Toad Sage…. JIRAY-" as he was striking a kabuki pose he was interrupted by Kenshi as he asked "Do you always announce yourself in such a way?" with that the older man face vaulted; "Hey kid don't you know anything about a little showmanship? I am The Gallant Jiraya, the Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku." Kenshi sweat dropped at his pose. "Hehe, he is always like this" said one of the women walking up. She had on a green dress with a white apron on. She had long fiery red hair with violet eyes. She had fair skin and was quite beautiful. "Hello Kenshi, my name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, I'm in charge of making sure those two" she pointed at Naruto and Minato "don't end up killing each other" she said with a smile. The other woman walked up beside the man known as Jiraya and hit him in the back of the head "Don't worry about this one, he is just a stupid pervert that doesn't know when to stop his antics." She walked up to Kenshi and pointed her thumb at herself "My name is Tsunade, the slug princess, one of the three legendary sannin along with this one here" she jammed a thumb towards Jiraya. "Wait, the three strongest ninja that the Leaf has produced? Your one of them?!" he asked Jiraya. "hehehe, well yea not to brag but I'm the strongest of the three" he bragged until Tsunade hit him in the head again making him drop. "In your dreams you pervert" she said as she wiped her hands. Kenshi couldn't help but to smile, for the first time in his life he is genuinely happy. As he looks out to everyone that has come to celebrate, Asuma comes up and hands him a bag. "Happy birthday Kenshi, I mean little brother. I hope you like this look." Kenshi opens it up and he unfolds some of the clothes. It is a sleeveless mid-long haori, black with white trimming on the outside and reversed on the inside. He also got several pairs of short sleeved light mesh armor shirts, and he got several white and black combat pants. "Thank you onii-chan" he exclaimed as he hugged him. Those that know Asuma found this surprising as he really has physical contact with anyone, so to see this little boy break the down his walls like it was nothing; was a complete shock. As this was going on Sarutobi was looking at the two of them with pride. He couldn't wait to see what this young boy had in store for them in the future. "That's not all" Asuma said "you said you wanted to be the strongest ever, past or future, right? Well you wouldn't really able to train until you got into the academy in four years, unless you are in a clan. See a clan is able to govern their own rules without the say so of the village. But you aren't in a clan so that can't work for you." Kenshi was looking depressed as he sensed what was being said, he can't train early because he isn't in a clan. "Unless, you were made an honorary clan member" Asuma finished. Kenshi looked confused, "How can someone become an honorary clan member" he asked. "Well normally the clan head is the only one that can make it official but seeing as it's me asking im sure we can make you an honorary Sarutobi clan member, right tou-san" Asuma asked staring daggers at his father. Sarutobi chuckled at his son "I see nothing wrong with it, I was actually planning on doing that myself at a later date. But seeing as you two are forming a brotherly bond I, Hurizen Sarutobi, declare you, Kenshi Kurosaki, an honorary Sarutobi clan member from this day forward" he stated with such authority people saw a glimpse of the former Hokage he was. Minato walked and said "well if you are going to be training with them from now you will need your own style." He gave him a scroll that had the kanji for "Wing Chun" on it. "This is a taijutsu scroll from a dear friend that I think he would find you worthy of it. It also comes with a practice wooden dummy so study up and I bet you could make him proud with this style." He finished. As Kenshi took the scroll he felt a strange surge go through his body, it didn't hurt but it did tingle. He didn't think anything of it and opened it up. He saw katas for the form known as Wing Chun and was fascinated with the moves; he couldn't wait to practice this. He felt that the academy taijutsu was too easy for him as he was able to master it quickly. While he was looking over his scroll, the rest of the party laid out simple gifts. Such as stuff for his apartment, new clothes, new games and puzzles to stimulate his mind, and a few more odd and ends. Time was flying and before anyone knew it Kenshi was passed out on the couch with Naruto. As Minato picked up Naruto he was looking at Kenshi. "he really does look like him" he said with a fond smile. "I know and Michiko's looks are dominate as well" chimed in Kushina. "You guys have a good night" and with that the Namikaze family left. Jiraya and Tsunade were passed out on the kitchen table with a red tint on their cheeks indicting their inebriation. "What will you do for the night, Asuma?" asked Sarutobi. "I was planning on staying here with him for a few nights, can't just dump him out here and adjust on his own. He's been alone enough this is the least I can do for him if I'm gonna be his aniki" he said. Asuma, you have been going through a tough time yourself these last few years. Is it possible that this boy is the one who will end up saving you from yourself? I can only hope that you find the answer, Sarutobi thought. "Have a good night of sleep, I suspect that Kenshi will want to train the moment his eyes are open." And with that he walked out the front door. As Asuma laid down he could only think what is in store for him, and soon he too was out.

Kenshi woke up from his sleep with a jump. He was sweating, *huff huff huff* where am I? what was I dreaming about? Huh, I don't remember. He thought. Where am I again? That's right I left the orphanage. But am I the only one here? He walked out the room and into the living room. He saw Asuma on the couch asleep, and Tsunade and Jiraya at the kitchen table drinking tea. "Hey kid we were just about to head out and let you two sleep" said Jiraya. He got up from the table with Tsunade. "Here, I wanted to give these to you earlier but you were having too much fun so I figured I could do it later." He handed Kenshi a pair of black gauntlets that looked to be too big for him. "Don't worry about the size; these have special seal sensors that can adjust to the user. They also allow you to channel chakra and have storage seals along the arm guards." As Kenshi put them on; just like Jiraya said they adjusted to his size. "Those were given to me by a student of mine, I think he would want you to have them." Kenshi opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth again. He started tearing up and just said "Thank you, thank you so much I will use these to the utmost." He threw a few punches to try and test them out. Little did he know he was subconsciously fighting in the Wing Chun style, Jiraya saw it; it wasn't perfect but for someone that glimpsed at the basics and still get a hand on it, it wasn't bad at all. This kid might end up being a genius, Jiraya thought. "Anyhow, we best get going you need to get some sleep cuz I bet you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow" Jiraya said as him and Tsunade were leaving the apartment. Just outside the door Tsunade said "You saw that right? The way he easily absorbed that information on the taijutsu? Man I have a feeling that he is gonna be a formidable ninja one day." Jiraya was just staring out at the night sky, "You're not wrong, I believe that he is going to play a big part in the future" he said. "What in the future? What do you think is gonna happen?" asked Tsunade. "as far as what's going to happen, I don't know. But what I do know is that there a powerful forces gathering and he is gonna be at the center of it all" he said. Tsunade looked worried, "Do you think he is the Prophecy Child?" she asked. Jiraya had a solemn look on his face but he didn't say a word.

Asuma woke up the next morning a bit drowsy, maybe he had too much sake last night. When he fully woke up he heard the sounds of banging. He got up and followed the noise. He arrived at the source and what he saw, he could only smile; Kenshi was up early following the katas of his new taijutsu scroll and practicing on the wooden dummy. From the looks of it he was up for quite some time. He was drenched in sweat, and his hands looked raw from punching the dummy. He was wearing the white side of the haori with the white combat pants. As he was finishing up his last set of moves, Kenshi saw Asuma out the corner of his eye and stopped right before the finishing blow. "Well? Go ahead finish up" Asuma said. And with that he gave one last punch that was pretty impressive. Right down the center line with a perfect form, Asuma clapped and said "How about some breakfast huh." Kenshi grabbed his towel and followed his brother out the room panting and huffing out of breathe. They leave the apartment and start walking down the street. "So how long were you up?" asked Asuma. "Hard to say because I really didn't look at the clock I was so excited to try something new" Kenshi said sheepishly. "Well it looks like you put in quite a bit of work, seeing as how your hands are all banged up" pointed out Asuma. "You gotta remember that you're only four and there is a limit to how much your body can take. So the old man and I will set up a schedule for you. Something that will push you but won't put too much strain on it" he said. "Alright!" exclaimed Kenshi as he pumped his fist into the air. "So as for breakfast, have you ever tried ramen?" asked Asuma. Kenshi blinked a couple of times then asked, "What's ramen?" Asuma deadpanned at the question, "You really don't know what ramen is kid?" he asked. "No, I mostly ate whatever the orphanage gave me and it wasn't much at all" Kenshi said. "Hmph, I got a surprise for you then" Asuma said and with that the two of them were off. They arrived at brown building with curtains covering the entry spelling "Ramen Ichiraku". "Oh man it smells so good is it coming from there?" asked Kenshi. Asuma laughed and said "kid you're looking at the best establishment in Konoha there is. It sells the best ramen anywhere and they have a family atmosphere." As they walked in they were greeted by a young woman with brown hair tied in a bandana and she had brown eyes. "Welcome to Ichiraku's, please take a seat." "Hey Ayame, how's business going?" asked Asuma. "Oh hey Asuma I didn't notice you at first your hair has gotten so long" the woman identified as Ayame gave a light chuckle. "And whose this cutie you brought along with you?" she asked addressing Kenshi. He blushed at the comment and while looking away sheepishly he introduced himself, "My n-name is Kenshi Ku-Kurosaki nice to m-meet you." Asuma laughed loudly at the boy "Wasn't it just yesterday how you were pissing fire talking about how you're gonna be the strongest ninja ever, and as soon as you get in front of a girl you lose all senses, Bwahahaha." Kenshi looked even more embarrassed and faced away quickly. Ayame pouted at Asuma for bullying this sweet boy, so she hit him in the head. "That's not nice; you're picking on this sweet kid just because he's shy. Shame on you" she lectured him. "Yea, yea my bad" he said as rubbing his head. "Anyways, let me get 2 bowls of miso ramen and Kenshi will have?" he looked at Kenshi who was staring at the menu. "I'll take 5 bowls for pork ramen extra pork" he finally said. The two older people looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" he asked. "Are you sure a boy like yourself can eat that much?" asked Ayame "Yea, you sure cuz that's a lot of food little man" chimed in Asuma. "Yes I'm starving from my early morning exercise, so I'm sure ill be able to handle it" said a confident Kenshi. "Ok I'll get those orders right out to you guys" she said with a smile. Moments later she came out with 7 steamy hot bowls of ramen, she sat Asuma's in front of him and the rest in front of Kenshi. "There you go I hope you enjoy it" she said with a bow and left them to their food. "Ahhh, doesn't that smell good?" asked Asuma. But all he got in return was slurping as a response. He looked over and Kenshi was already finished with his first bowl. Asuma deadpanned at the sight, "Uh, so you weren't lying when you said you would be able to eat all those huh?" he asked. "Nope" Kenshi said "I always just thought that I was hungry a lot cuz they didn't feed me enough at the orphanage. But I read somewhere that some people have something called a 'High Me-ta-bo-lism'" he said the word slowly like he was sounding it out. "Yea metabolism is the rate your body converts food into energy" explained Asuma "If you have a high metabolism it means that you burn more energy than the average person. And I don't doubt that you have a high metabolism, the amount of energy you have I'm sure most adults doesn't have the stamina you have" said Asuma. While he was explaining all that Kenshi was already on his last bowl while he barely starting on his second. "You really like it don't you" he laughed. Kenshi looked up and slurped a piece of noodle he had hanging. "Yes, it's amazing I've never had anything that is as tasty as this" he exclaimed as he started slurping down his final bowl. "So nii-chan, what type of training am I gonna do today? Will I learn some awesome jutsu that will blow tons of people away?" he asked as he struck a pose with his hand out like he just did something. "hehehe, before you can learn any type of jutsu's your gonna have to build up your body. Think of it this way, if you have the knowledge HOW to do something doesn't mean your body WILL BE ABLE to do so" Asuma explained. "I get it, it's like if someone was to be able to see something fast doesn't mean the body can follow at the same speed" asked Kenshi as he had his hand on his chin. "Exactly" Asuma said "so what we plan on doing is building up your body's strength and endurance so you will be able to execute high level jutsus. I hope you're ready cuz it's gonna be tough, real tough and we're gonna push you past your limits." The same fire that was in his eyes last night sparked again and Kenshi exclaimed "I'll go beyond, Plus Ultra!" as he threw his fist in the air and walked out the restaurant. "He's got spunk" said Ayame as she was walking out the kitchen with a towel on her left shoulder. "He defiantly looks like he is capable but looks a bit young. How old is he?" she asked. "He is only 4 but that's how it is in this world. We ninja train at an early age to become competent enough to go out on our own" Asuma said grimly. He put some money on the counter and started walking out "Keep the change" is all he said. At that moment an older man came out the back. "Who was that Ayame?" he asked. "Someone that we'll be seeing a lot more" she said still watching the moving curtain fall into place.

Kenshi was running around the training ground working up a nice sweat. "Nii-chan, when well I do something else besides running? I've been doing it for hours now, can't we do something else?" he whined. "I told you that you're gonna work on your body" Asuma said, he was sitting up on a tree branch off to the side of the field. "Well I thought that you meant that I was going to be working out and doing strength training" Kenshi said. "I want you to get your endurance up first before we work on strength" Asuma said jumping down from the tree. At that moment Sarutobi walked out of the tree line. "Asuma, why don't you go report for the day, I'll take care of Kenshi-kun here" he stated. "Why I think I'm doing a good job training him" he retorted. "Yes, no doubt that you are doing a good job indeed. But you are still a ninja of the leaf and must put your duties first" Sarutobi said walking up beside him; he rested a hand on his shoulder. "Kenshi-kun will be fine I have already came up with a regiment that will help him." Asuma just stared at him, and for a moment he looked like he was going to argue. But he just sighed and walked off. Sarutobi watched him leave, as soon as he was gone out of sight; he walked up to where Kenshi was standing. "Now, I'll be taking over your training Kenshi-kun" he said. "What about nii-chan? I thought he was going to be training me?" Kenshi asked. "I was always going to be training you, Asuma was just going to be doing things with you on the side" Sarutobi said. He walked up to Kenshi and his aura seemed to change. Kenshi could feel the intensity wharfing off of the man standing in front of him. "I will be giving you the tools to be the greatest, it is up to you to use them right and mold yourself into perfect being you want to be" Sarutobi said. "Kenshi, do you accept my teachings?" His face full of determination Kenshi shout "Hai, ji-chan"

Clack, clack-clack-clack, clack-clack, the sound of a wooden dummy being hit rang throughout the area. There was a waterfall on the left side of the clearing with a river slowly winding out of sight. In the middle of the clearing was Kenshi, working on his taijutsu style. His hair has gotten longer it reaches to the bottom of his neck. He is a about a foot or two taller and his body is nicely toned. He is sweating profusely as he finishes set of katas. I might be able to add more power if I change up my stance a bit, he thought. In theory, the ability to redirect an attack and double the output is a fairly easy thing to accomplish. But only with the right technique so I need to go back to the basics. As he was thinking this Sarutobi appeared by Kenshi in a swirl of leaves. "Working as hard as usual I see, and trying to perfect your new taijutsu style; what's it called again? 'flowing river, crushing stone'?" he asked. Kenshi looked up to his grandpa and rolled his eyes "no ji-chan is called 'flowing WATER, crushing Rock' jeez cant you get anything right anymore old man" he said jokingly. Sarutobi laughed out loud and rubbed his head, "I guess I'm getting too old, hahaha." "Hell, you might be old but I still can't take you down" Kenshi retorted. "That's because you still have a ways to go before you'll have the experience to take me on. They don't call me 'The Professor' for nothing" he said. Kenshi was staring down at the ground, "Have you heard from my onii-chan?" he asked finally. Sarutobi couldn't help but to sympathize for him, he and Asuma created such a strong bond in such little time. And just like that Asuma left to pursue his own interest shortly after that bond was created so it hurt Kenshi. Ever since then he always asked about Asuma and when he would come back, trained harder than ever to show him his growth. But it's been almost three years since he left and Sarutobi's heart is feeling heavy for the sadness he see's in Kenshi's eyes day in and day out. "I'm sure he'll be back soon, he was in a hard spot mentally back then and he needed to find himself. You are not the reason he left, it was because he needs to find those answers himself" he said. "I just have to work harder and push myself further" Kenshi said. "To be acknowledged by him is my goal" he said as he started doing exercises. To be acknowledged huh, Asuma is that what you were wanting this whole time? Sarutobi thought as he watched Kenshi workout.

The sun was starting to set when Kenshi finally finished his training for the day. He starting making his way back to the village when his stomach started to growl. "Sounds like I may be hungry" he said to himself. "time for some good Ichiraku ramen to satisfy my stomach" and with that he was off. "Oi Ayame-nee, how's it going" Kenshi asked as he was walking into the restaurant. "Oh Kenshi-kun, I wasn't expecting you today I thought you would be in this weekend" she said from behind the counter. "I got done with my training a little later than usual so I figured that I can eat out this time and jus make sure I stick to my health plan' he said sitting down on a stool, "Can I get 10 BBQ pork ramen with extra pork please? Oh and 5 now the rest when I finished, I want them steaming hot." "Coming right up" she said disappearing into the kitchen. Moments later she came back out with the first 5 bowls and sat them down "enjoy your meal Kenshi-kun" she said. He didn't waste any time and started devouring the noodles as soon as they hit the counter." Can I please get a bowl of chicken ramen with seaweed topping to go please" asked a man who walked up to register. "Sure, we'll have that right out for you sir" she said. Kenshi was already on is second bowl when he noticed the man staring at him, he had long dark hair and was dressed in nice clothes. But the thing that struck Kenshi as strange was the fact that the man had no pupils. He had light lavender, enlarged featureless irises. The man was staring at him disapprovingly so Kenshi spoke up, "Hello, my name is Kenshi; what's your name?" he asked. The man continued to stare at him until his food came from the back. Once he got the food and paid for it he gave the boy one last look of disgust and turned around and left. "What was that all about?" asked Ayame. Kenshi was still watching the curtain fall, "I don't know but I don't like the feelings I got from that guy' he said at last going back to his dinner. He finished eating and ended up helping them close the restaurant. It was dark by the time they finished, "Good night Kenshi, thanks for all the help tonight, you be safe walking home" shouted Ayame from their family door. He waved his hand while walking away, he was still thinking about that man from earlier. The look in that mans eyes; Kenshi has seen it every single day for as long as he can remember. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up bumping to someone. "Ouch, sorry sir I should be looking where I'm walking, please forgive me" he said bowing his head. "Yea your right, you do need to look where you're going" said the man turning around. When he did Kenshi saw the symbol on his vest identifying him as a member of the Konoha Police Force, this man was an Uchiha. Kenshi froze in fear; the Uchihas have always given him the worst looks and beatings when they had the chance. "Will you look at this, the demon brat has wandered into my grasps on the eve of the great attack no less" he said with a sinister smile. He started pulling out a kunai "I'll be able to finish the work of The Great Storm and the Yondaime. I'll be praised as a hero for finally killing the demon brat" he said grabbing out to him. Kenshi was frozen in fear, just before his hand grabbed him; a figure seemed to come out of the shadows and grab the Uchiha's arm. The person was dressed in black pants with a grey flak jacket and forearm guards; they also had on a weasel mask. Kenshi has seen these people before but only a few glimpses; they have saved him before when things got too out of hands, most of the time. "Kenshi-kun, hurry home now please" said weasel. With that Kenshi started jogging back to his house. "And you," he addressed the man he stopped from attacking; "you know it is an S rank crime to threaten to or harm that child." "Oh come on, I was just trying to scare him that's all really" said the Uchiha. "Then why do you have a kunai and you were giving of killing intent?" he asked. "Grr, you're a traitor to your own clan you know that? That brat is the reason we are persecuted today" he yelled. "That may be, but that doesn't give you the authority to break the law; we'll see if a trip to Ibiki will change your outlook on things" weasel said and with that lead him down to the TI room. Kenshi was still in shock of what happened he didn't notice he was being followed. When he turned the corner he faced 7 men and all of them had the same energy coming from them as the Uchiha. The man in the middle looked familiar he just couldn't quite tell though. "It looks like that foolish Uchiha was able to get your tail off of you" said the man. It came to Kenshi that instant, it was the man that was in Ichiraku's. "Now, we'll really be able to kill the demon and rid this world of the nuisance you are" the man said. *Thump* *thump* Kenshi could hear his heartbeat, before anyone knew it he took off running. I have to run away, they're really gonna kill me if they catch me, he thought. *Fight* Kenshi heard inside him. *Thump* *Thump* 2 of the men jumped in front of him so he made a quick right into an alleyway. He was running mostly off of fear, I need to get away their not playing they really want to kill me, he thought. *You have to fight* he heard inside him again. More men blocked his path and with quick thinking he was able to get past them as well. "Man this kid is fast, where the hell did he get this speed from?" asked one of the men. The leader just grunted "He might be fast but he isn't paying attention to where he is going, if he takes a few more wrong turns he'll be ours" he said. Two more times they almost cornered Kenshi but with his quick thinking he was able to evade them. Oh no he thought, it's the forest line. If I go into there, then not only will they be able to catch me easier, I'll be away from the village so the probability of someone finding me is low. He turned to run another direction but he was stopped by a fierce pain in his leg. He looked down to see two kunai sticking out of both of his legs. Kenshi was in excruciating pain, it felt like lava was coated over the kunai and now it's making its way into his body. He fell onto one knee *Get up and fight* something screamed inside him. "Hahaha, now to make sure that you don't try to run on us again." Kenshi was embedded by more kunai along his legs and arms. He screamed out in pain, as he looked he saw two of them coming towards him. Time seemed to slow down to a crawling pace; This is it, he thought, I'm gonna die and I couldn't even get close to my dream.

His vision changed all of sudden and he was in a meadow with nothing but white flowers. His breathe was ragged, "what is this? Where am I?" he said aloud. **W****hat**** k****ind**** of** **Sanzo** **fears**** death,** said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere. "Who are you? Where are you" he asked looking everywhere. **Ho****w**** we****ak.**_** To**_** run**** inst****ead**** o****f**** fig****ht,**** what**** kind**** o****f**** wa****rrior**** run****s****fro****m**** t****he**** fa****ce** **of**** Death?** The voice asked. "I'm not weak" he yelled back "I just don't know what to do" he said in a low tone. "I don't have the strength to do what needs to be done to stay alive" he yelled again. **T****hat**** i****s** **the**** v****ery**** mea****ning**** of**** we****ak.****Yo****u**** d****oubt**** you****rself**** o****f**** cou****rse**** yo****u**** wi****ll** **lose,** **a**** wa****rrior**** n****ever**** do****ubts**** him****self**** an****d**** wh****en**** fac****ed**** with** **death**** he** **smiles**** and**** we****lcomes** **him**** wi****th**** ope****n**** arms.**The voice started to center in front of him, A man with old fashion armor and a sword by his side. He looked rough like he has seen plenty of battle, scars all of his face and hands. **How is it a weakling like you are of Sanzo descent? And to be waking the Warrior Spirit this late? Unacceptable, you are not worthy of the Gift of a Warrior and neither was your father if he wasn't able to teach you.**The man turned away from Kenshi, he gritted his teeth and clinched his fist. "What do you know? My father wasn't around to teach me anything" he shouted. "And a Sanzo? I don't know what you're talking about, my name is Kenshi Kurosaki. Whatever you thought you knew was wrong." The man turned to him and placed his palm on his head. **I see, you are ignorant of our ways because you were never taught our ways. Your father was the head of the clan before he passed.**Shock was riddled all over Kenshi's face, "what do you mean my father was the head? How do you know this? He asked. **I simply went through your direct lineage. When the Warrior Spirit touches a Sanzo he is able to see that member's direct lineage. And your lineage runs deep; you are the descent of every Sanzo clan head. Your spirit is extremely strong but it seems that your father has put a seal over it to conceal it. The only reason you were able to gain access to it was because of the dire situation you are in.** This was a lot to process for him; first he finds out he is a part of the wiped out clan that rivals the Uchiha and Hyuga in prowess. Second he finds out that he is the SON of the head of the clan, who just so happens to be the man he admires the most; the savior of the village The Great Storm of Konoha, Kenji Sanzo. "You mean to tell me that I am the heir of the Sanzo clan? That the hero of the village is my father?" he asked.**Your father being the hero of the village yes I am telling you that, but you being the Head of the Sanzo clan? no that title is always held to the strongest of the clan. Only the strongest is allowed to lead, anyone in the clan has the right to challenge the head for control. That is our way the way of a warrior. But you must find your own warrior way as well, like your father he put his village before his own child.**_ "_That's because that's what you do for your village" he yelled. **Bu****t**** yo****u**** n****ever**** th****ought**** th****at**** have you? You always thought that if he was your father then everyone would respect you and wouldn't treat you the way you were treated. You always wanted your hero to protect you but he wasn't there. He said he did this to protect you.**"Then I accept what he did, if he was a warrior he made his choice and went with it in the end" he said back trying to sound bold but the man's words hurt. **You don't believe that do you**_**.**_"I do" his eyes stung. **If only your father would've lived for you then you wouldn't be living this hell. **"Stop it." **Face it you wanted him to choose you over the village didn't you. **Kenshi was on his knees crying, "Kaa-san. Tou-san… why did you have to leave me? I hate being alone so much it hurts. Why couldn't you have just live for me? You had a choice, WHY DIDN'T YOU CHOOSE ME?!" **Even if meant forsaking the village? **_"_Yes and they'd be here right now." **Ev****en**** if**** it** **meant**** hurt****ing**** someone? **_"_If it had to be done." **E****ven** **if**** it**** mea****nt**** killi****ng**** someone?** "WHATEVER IT TAKES!" **Good Kenshi you learned a lesson your father couldn't, that sometimes in order to protect one thing you have to have the resolve to let go of another. He was too weak to protect what was really important. But you're not weak like he was, you have the power and strength to break this chain of grief. Or will you die here and never live to reach your full potential**_**? **_"No I won't" he said standing up. **Yo****u**** k****now**** th****e**** e****nemies**** y****ou**** ma****ke**** wi****ll**** co****me**** aft****er**** y****our**** lo****ved**** ones.**"Anyone who tries to take them from, me will get no mercy" he said dead calm. **A****re**** y****ou**** sure**** y****ou**** ha****ve**** the** **strength** **to**** ba****ck**** that**** up? **"Yes."**Do****es**** t****his** **mean**** y****ou'll**** final****ly**_** stop**_** holding**** back**** your**** fears?** "Of course not that'll be foolish, I'm never going to let them take control ever again" he said while his eyes seemed to change. **And**** what**** if**** you**** end**** up**** maki****ng**** the**** wro****ng**** choice?**"That won't happen, because I'm not wrong. What's wrong is this messed up world." **Ve****ry ****good**** Kenshi,**** you**** f****inally ****get**** wha****t**** it means to be a warrior. And you have found your warrior way,**the man said walking up to him with his arm raised. **I will bestow to you the**** Gift** **of** **a**** W****arrior;**** it will unlock the full power of your**** inner warrior. Now go forth and bring pride to the Sanzo name, **He exclaimed while driving his arm into Kenshi's chest. His vision blurred but didn't feel pain, he did feel something coursing throughout his body and it felt warm. He felt stronger more sure of himself and he knew exactly what had to be done at that moment.

His vision came to the real world but time seemed to still be moving slowly. The air around him seemed to change and a bright purple aura came around him. "I will not die here tonight," he said with his head low. All of a sudden a sword was strapped to his side, it had a black sheath with white trimming and the hilt had had white and black wrapping intertwined together. "I am a warrior," he said while drawing his sword. The blade was strange; vertically split down the middle of the blade was black on one side and white on the other. "And in order to live, I will fight to my very last breath!" he exclaimed raising his head with furious look in his eyes. Everyone backed up when they saw his eyes, "This can't be," said the leader. "What the hell are with those kids eyes?" asked one of the men. "They look like the sharingan, but why are they blue?" asked another. His eyes were not the normal electric purple; they were blue with a ring around the iris with two tomoe on each ring. The leader growled "It doesn't matter he will be dead when we attack him now go!" he ordered. The two men in front ran toward him and he jumped to intercept them. The first man swung his right arm with a kunai but Kenshi leaped to the outside of his reach. He grabbed the man's wrist and broke his arm at his elbow joint; he immediately spun around his back and dislocated is shoulder. With a swift kick he broke his knee causing him to kneel down. With no hesitation he drove his sword thru the man's back, ending his life. He immediately ran after the second man, leaving his sword embedded in the other one, who swung with a wild hook that Kenshi was able to block. With a ferocious series of deadly punches directed to the man's stomach, he destroyed his innards and killed that man too. Out of nowhere one of the other men came from the side and stabbed Kenshi through the back with it coming out if his chest. He looked down at the wound and started wavering and then he heard someone yell. "KENSHI!" is all he heard as he fell down, the person who yelled appeared in front of the man who stabbed him and quickly ended his life quickly with a pair of trench knives. The man ran up to the body of Kenshi, "Oh Kenshi-kun, if only I would've stayed here with you this would have never happened." He said. "Onee... chan." He said before nodding off. Asuma was seething with anger, "You people did this to my brother? I will kill ever last one of you!" he yelled charging at the men. He grabbed the first one by the throat and slammed him down, and with a series of punches with his trench knives, he killed him. He lunged at the third man and managed to cut his throat with the bladed part. He didn't ease up with the punches and with a swift stab to the heart ended the third man's life. He set his eyes in the fourth one who tried to run, but Asuma threw one of his knives and caught the man in the foot. Kenshi was moving around, I will fight and kill them all in the end, he thought slowly rising up with the strange sword appearing in his hand out of nowhere. Asuma was just finishing the fourth man and headed to the leader. Suddenly a man with one of the masks appeared in front of the two, "Asuma-san please stop we need to at least keep one of them for questioning," he said. Asuma grew more upset and punched the man, "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THIS WAS HAPPENING TO HIM!" he shouted. Continuing with the charge on the leader, more men came out of nowhere and restrained him on the spot. Kenshi's energy was increasing and people were taking notice. "I will fight to the end and go further beyond that" he said with the bright purple aura swirling. He lunged after the leader with his sword but was intercepted by a strange three prong kunai. "That is enough Kenshi-kun you've been through enough," the blonde man said. He gasped when he noticed his eyes and it wasn't because of the change, it was because he was unconscious. With a sad look in his eyes he laid the boy down, then turned to the other men and said, "Take him to the TI room for interrogation." He looked at Kenshi and Asuma, So I guess he finally has fully awoken. They say beast are more formidable when injured and cornered; this kid is dangerous to his enemies, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Welcome back! I'm glad your taking the time to read my story(: On a side not im sorry if some of yall thought that the first chapter was too long, I didn't think that I was gonna be that long. (Side effects of my "Inspiration" lmao)  
Anyways lets get back into it and please, please, please, PLEASE give reviews idc if they negative or positive I would like to make my writing a lot better Thanks.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RIGHTS TO THE NARUTOVERSE!

* * *

The Way of a Warrior

Chapter 2

Kenshi woke in a place he didn't recognize at all. It looked like a basement with pipes along the wall. He took a step and noticed that water was on the floor up to his ankles; there was no light but a dim glow seemed to come from the pipes giving him barely any visibility. He heard a deep rumbling, it sounded like something huge growling in its throat. He went the only direction that the tunnel went; at the end he walked into a huge room that was so high he couldn't see the ceiling. **So my container finally decides to grace me with his presence,** said a deep voice that was in the dark. He walked more into the room and noticed a huge red gate in front of him. In the middle he could make out the kanji "seal" right in the middle of the gate. He was about to take another step when the voice stopped him,** you've got a lot of nerve to show up here.** **After what I've been through because of the human race and not to mention your parents as well. **"What are you talking about? Who are you?" he asked. As he walked up closer to the gate and froze at the sight he saw. He was looking at a huge red-orange fox the size of the Hokage Rock. The strangest thing about it was that it had a humanoid upper body complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. "Kyuubi no Kitsune," he said in a low voice keeping his distance from it. **Well aren't you a smart one. Curse the fact that I'm trapped again I have to be stuck with a gaki like you,** complained the fox. Anger boiled inside Kenshi, "Well maybe you deserve the punishment for all the hell and chaos you've brought. If it was meant that I was to keep the great demon at bay from causing mass destruction again then I accept my fate." The fox growled loudly and shot a clawed hand towards him but it stopped inches in front of Kenshi's face and he didn't flinch a muscle. **You think I'm the cause of this hell that is here today? You are as arrogant as every human being that has ever lived, especially your father. If only you knew the truth then you would have a different opinion then your current one. **He paused his approach towards the gate, "The truth? What are you talking about?"

The room was dark except for a single light over a metal table in the middle of the room. The man sitting at the table was tied up and he had a bruised face. "So you acted on your own? Paid the Uchiha to cause a distraction albeit unknown to him; and gathered a group of people to try and kill the one in question?" asked a large man with a black trench coat and a black bandana around his head. He had a cut going diagonally from the inner corner of his right eye down his cheek and another longer one on the other side of his face. "Retsu Hyuga, you are a distinguished member of the Hyuga clan and a respected ninja Konoha. Why would you commit such a crime knowing the severity of it?" asked the scarred man. The leader of the attack now known as Retsu Hyuga took a few shaky breathes, "Because that demon is an abomination to the village and its great image." The room was immediately filled with such potent killing intent that Retsu couldn't breathe right and the scarred man even took a few ragged breathes. They both looked at the man responsible for causing it; Asuma was sitting in the corner of the dark room looking at the Hyuga with murder in his eyes. "You know," he said as he stood up, "I've always felt the Hyuga were too stuck up and too worried about their own image than the village. But you don't see me just going around and trying to kill anyone of them I deem unworthy. It's not your place to pass such judgment on your own!" he exclaimed slamming his hand on the table. "He has been through enough already and at such a young age. I vowed that I would protect him and I failed to do that." Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes, "I will kill you slowly for what you did to him, that I promise." A knock came from the door, "Come in," said the scarred man. A young woman with violet hair tied in a spiky bun came in "Yo, Ibiki these are the reports from the incident," she said. The man identified as Ibiki took the papers and looked over them. He looked up to the Hyuga and then back down, "Asuma, you dispatched 4 of the men and was headed towards him afterwards correct?" he asked. "Yea, when I got there he was being stabbed in the back and I killed everyone that I seen, well except this bastard" he explained. Ibiki's face seem to grow darker as he read the report, "It seems that the investigation team found 2 extra bodies near the crime scene making it a total of 6 dead bodies. The first one found was dead from all mid upper body organs destroyed; and the second man had a broken elbow, dislocated shoulder, a broken knee all on the right side of his body and a sword wound going through his heart." As he was reading the report the two standing beside him were full of shock. "So you're saying that Kenshi killed those two men like that?" asked Asuma. "It's the only explanation since we have no other witnesses to the ordeal," Ibiki said. The Hyuga in the chair started to shake a bit that his chains were rattling, "That boy is no human; he is a demon in a human body with the eyes of those despicable Uchiha's!" Asuma grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "What the hell did I say about talking like that about him in front of me?" Ibiki put his hand on his shoulder, "Peace Asuma," he said. He looked at the Hyuga sitting at the table "What do you mean the eyes of the Uchiha?" he asked.

**Long ago, before the time of shinobi, there was a man with exceptional powers. He was known to the current world as the Sage of Six Paths, the creator of ninjutsu. With his power he brought people together as one and taught them the way of chakra, all life force. When his time in this world was coming to pass he split his chakra into nine separate sentient chakra beings. **The fox explained; Kenshi was processing all information when he asked, "So if you are the most powerful of the tailed beast, are there only nine of y'all?" **You are a quick one that's for sure. Yes there are only nine of us. **"So you mean to tell me that you guys were the creation?" he asked. "You're not demons at all, you are living vast amounts of chakra" he said. The fox looked at the boy with interest, **who is to say that we are not demons? Demons are just chakra beings as well albeit extremely foul and potent but we tailed beast have foul chakra as well. We are beings of hate, destruction, and chaos; we are just as much as demons as actual ones, **he stated while staring at him. "Were you always destructive, filled with hate, and caused chaos since you can remember?" he asked. **Hmph it has progressed when you shinobi came about, **he said distastefully. "See then that right there says otherwise. Humans as a species are selfish, fearful, and unable to see others perspective. Not all of us are like that but as a population that's how it is. I assume you are not alone when it comes to be sealed inside a human. I mean we shinobi have been around for over a century so I can only assume that your brethren have suffered from the same fate. And if all shinobi were like the Shodaime and Madara Uchiha then all of them were captured and imprisoned. If I was locked away for decades or possibly over a century then I would harbor hatred toward whoever was responsible for it." He explained. The foxed looked at the boy with utter dismay; never has he heard a human talk with such sense and at a young age as well he reminded him of a certain man that he admired. **Well I'll tell you the whole truth and then you can make your decisions then. **"Alright but I don't think that anything you say can make me see YOU as the bad guy." He said

"What's wrong with him? Is he ok? How are his vitals?" the questions rolled off Asuma's tongue so fast that everyone in the room had a hard time keeping up. "Asuma-san I understand you are concerned for your little brother but we need time to properly assess the situation on young Kenshi," said the head doctor. Kenshi was in the hospital bed with tubes and wires sticking out of him. Asuma knelt down beside him and started to cry, "Oh Kenshi, if only I never left because of the fight between me and the old man. I could've been protecting you and this would have never happened. But I became one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, and one of the strongest at that, now I will be able to protect you without fail until you reach your dream. This I swear to you little brother." A knock at the door stopped everyone in room, and in came in Sarutobi and the Hokage. "We just came back from the TI room and got the report of the incident," Sarutobi said. "And from what I know of Kenji I can fill in what little that people might want to know. Granted I can't give you the full details as I only know the tip of the iceberg," the Hokage said. "Regarding that sword," Sarutobi pointed to the sword that Kenshi had when he fought the men. "That sword is the sacred treasure of his clan and is said to only choose the one that is worthy of it. It is also said to always show up at the side of its trusted owner anytime no matter where it is. Some have even said it is sentient but no one knows since it hasn't had a wielder in so long. The reason that I'm even talking on any of this is because it is also said that the next time that the sword chooses a master that he will be the strongest ever seen or will be seen in the clan, and that he is the protector of this world," Sarutobi explained. Minato stepped up and cleared his throat, "Kenji also told me the secret to his and his clan strength. They have a power that taps into their ancestry genes, and when they do so they become true warriors of old. Stronger, faster, smarter, and more durable, when they tap into this power depending on their spirit will depend on how strong they get. I witnessed Kenshi completely unconscious yet he was still trying to fight; that trait I have only seen one time in the Sanzo clan and that was with Kenji." Asuma stood up "That Hyuga also said that he had the sharingan but it was different than usual." Minato was looking through a folder, "It says here that he described them as 'exactly like those damned eyes only blue in color, two tomoe in each eye.' I think that he only has this mutation due to his Sanzo blood; they have always been a mystery as to why they are as they are even by Uzumaki and Senju standards. We are having a council meeting to address the issues that have arisen with Kenshi's safety. No doubt they would want to know the details with the incident," "You really are going to tell them everything that has transpired so far? You yourself said it was an S class secret, well so was his status as the Jinchuriki but that still got out to the public and caused him this hell," Asuma interrupted. "I understand your concerns and this information will only be available to those with clearance." Asuma narrowed his eyes at the thought of that, "So you mean Danzo will be able to access this? You know as well as I do that, that is not a good idea for anyone ESPECIALLY Kenshi." "Yes I agree that with current situation would want him to have proposals. He has been trying to get Kenshi in his grasps since the day he was born, and with what happened tonight they will probably want to use that to our advantage or so they say," Sarutobi explained. Minato sighed and rubbed his head, "This is very complicated but some things are out of our hands when it comes to the council. We can keep this a SS class secret but I feel they would try and use that against us saying we are doing it for us and not the village. It's sad but a lot of people on the civilian council are on Danzo's side because he has a way with words and making them believe that he is doing everything for their benefit." Kenshi was starting to stir in his bed, and when we gained semi conscious he started ripping the cords and wires off of him. "Kenshi-kun calm down," Asuma said trying to hold him down. Doctors and nurses came rushing into the room, "What is the situation?" asked the head doctor. "He seems to have been able to stabilize his condition and started tearing of the monitors," said the head nurse. "I need you all to get out o the room right now so we can take care of this," the doctor said. Asuma stood up and protested, "I'm never leaving his side when he is in a condition like this." "Fine, but please do not get in our way," the doctor finally said. Thirty minutes went by when the doctors finally finished and brought all parties in for the results. The head doctor started looking at the papers then looked up and removed her glasses. "When he first came in he was in a critical state," she started. "He had lacerations along both arms and legs, he lost a lot of blood, and on top of a sword stab wound that goes through his upper torso. To say the least he was fighting for his life, but later we found that his wounds were healing at an exponential rate. And now his wounds have completely healed with not even a sign of any wounds with the exception of his stab through the chest." She finished her evaluation and was looking at the group waiting for them to process all the information. "So you're saying that he is completely healed and you didn't have to do anything?" Sarutobi asked. "That is correct, he seems to be stronger if I must say so myself. He's breathing seems to be stronger than the average child his age, his heartbeat is that of a healthy adult in their prime, and his muscle tone is more defined then most" she said. "Hmm I see that he has awakened his inner warrior," Minato said. Asuma tilted his head, "What do you mean he awoken his inner warrior?" he asked. "As I said earlier that his clan taps into a power that enhances their physical and mental abilities; well some of the stronger ones have something that is a little more. Were when they are in battle they tap into the power, these ones have an active one at all times, but they only awaken it in extreme conditions much like the sharingan and byakugan. But these ones tend to be the elites among them much like how Kenji and Ryukun were." Sarutobi stepped in, "In a sense he has awakened what his father already knew he would have. Inside the Sanzo clan those that have awakened the inner warrior spirit are seen as the upper echelon. They are considered the next evolution of the human beings as they are naturally stronger, faster, smarter, and more durable. When they add the warrior spirit in battle as they call it, they are truly formidable foes. Kenji told me that his grandfather was a seer and it was prophesied that his son would become the strongest the clan has ever seen or will see. That he is destined to be either the protector of earth or the destroyer of it depending on the influence in his life." Everyone stopped talking when they heard Kenshi sit up in his bed. "Kenshi-kun, please lay down you need to rest after what happened tonight," Asuma said trying to get him to lie down. A look of confusion came over his face, "What do you mean? What happened tonight? Where am I?" he asked. Everyone in the room was mildly shocked, "You don't remember what happened to you?" asked Sarutobi. He tried to think about it for a second, "No I don't really remember anything, but I did have a pretty weird dream. I dreamt that some men tried to kill me and they almost seceded but I had some type of power- Why is everyone looking at me like that?" he asked as he noticed everyone in the room was staring at him like he was crazy. "Kenshi, I don't know how to tell you other than that wasn't a dream," Sarutobi told him. Shock was plastered all over his face, "So you mean that those men really tried to kill me?" he asked. "Yes, they did" Sarutobi replied. "And I actually killed two of them?" he asked. Sarutobi was quit for he did want to tell a seven year old that he had not only take a life for the first time, he took two and didn't even remember it, "Yes" he finally said. Everyone held their breath in anticipation towards his reaction to what was just said, but he just kept looking at the bed. Then he finally looked up with a serious look, "Well I am a warrior and I can't turn back the hands of time I can only move down my path and keep looking forward." Everyone was stunned with the response he gave as they didn't think he would've taken it that easily. Asuma stood up, "Are you sure you're ok Kenshi? It is never easy for someone to get over the fact that they took a life for the first time so you don't have to act like everything is fine. We're here for you so you don't have to do this alone." Kenshi started taking the IVs out of him, "No, I'm sure my father would want me to steel my resolve and keep moving forward." Sarutobi and Minato both looked at him at the same time with a curious look on their face. "What do you mean your father Kenshi?" asked Sarutobi. "He was a warrior that stood by what he did and died for the village with no regrets, I should do the same," he said. Minato walked up and asked, "Who told you who your father was?" Without even blinking like it didn't faze him, he said "It was Kyuubi no Kitsune."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's your boy DankKnight420. So sorry about the long wait on the updates but things have been hectic and I've lost a bit of inspiration for a while but i got it back(:**

**Anyways i'll be trying my best to be uploading more chapters so please keep up with the story and i promise to try to impress.**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HAVE ANY RIGHTS**!

The Way of The Warrior

Chapter 3

The room was packed, the council was called early in the morning so a lot of the members both shinobi and civilian were tired. "Ok I asked you all here for a reason, and the issue has to deal with Kenshi Kurosaki" Minato stated. "Great what has that little brat done this time that we all had to get up this early to hear about," asked one of the civilians. "He is such a nuisance and burden to us that it's starting to become a problem," stated another. Asuma finally spoke up, "Maybe you guys are starting to become the problem. Have you ever stopped and asked why he is pulling pranks and putting graffiti all over the place? No you go straight for hating him and beating him, and now you goes as low to hiring us shinobi to do your dirty work." Everyone was quiet after they heard that last part, they didn't know what he was talking about. "What do you mean by that Asuma-san?" asked Choza Akamichi. Sarutobi took this time to make his voice known, "Last night there was an attempt on Kenshis' life, with the information that we got from the remaining culprit, Some high social ranking civilian was the one that ordered the hit. We don't know who it was but we do know the shinobi that were involved." Minato picked up the file that was on his desk and opened it up. "The report shows that 7 members of the Konoha ninja force 4 being chunin level and 3 being jonin level. Initial reports are of Asuma and 5 members; he was the one that came to the sight of Kenshi being impaled by one of them and proceeded to eliminate 4 of the 5. With later evidence showing that Kenshi eliminated 2 of them before Asuma arrived." "What do you mean by that?" One of the civilian members interrupted. "The 2 that he killed," the Hokage continued, "were chunin and jonin respectively." "Wait, you mean to tell us that he was able to kill 2 high ranking ninja at that young of an age?" interrupted another civilian. Commotion started on the civilians side, "Since when did we start letting the civilian council run things?" the voice was loud enough for everyone to hear over the disturbance. "We ninja have always been known to do the unthinkable, so to hear that a child was able to kill 2 grown men is not too astonishing to most." The man that was talking had short brown hair that reached his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them. A well dressed man with smooth black hair that reached just below his ears stood up. "Fugaku Uchiha, What makes you think you can make such an allegation about the civilian council? We are people of high stature in this village we only look out for its best interest." Someone grabbed the mans arm gently, "Peace Tanjuro, we have always got a bad rep because we seem to look out for our own interest. But that cannot be further from the truth, we are the voice of the voiceless inside this village, we bring up matters that not only problem us but problem everyone in our neighborhood." The man was well dressed also, "Your right Tomura," stated the man that is now identified as Tanjuro. "We know what we do for our people." *Bang Bang Bang* a rapping on the desk hushed the room, "That's enough, we don't need the civilian council interrupting every time there is a new piece of evidence. And we don't need the shinobi council stirring things up with the civilians," stated Minato with an authoritative voice. Sarutobi used this opportunity to speak up, "We don't know the full details on the incident yet because there are certain seals on the Hyuga's brain that hinder us from looking at his memories, but we are going to ask Kenshi to consent to a memory scan so we can know the full details of the incident. Furthermore I have someone that is going to tail him when he runs from the hospital. Because of his past experience at hospitals we do know he will run but as I mentioned I have someone that will tail him and get a good read on his full capabilities." *Knock knock* everyone's eyes was on the door, "Ahh, that must be him right now, please come in." The door opened up and in came a large man with a large white mane of hair. He came in with a serious look and walking with a purpose, eyeing everyone in the room. "Good morning Jiraiya-kun, I assume that your small side mission was a success?" asked Sarutobi. He took a moment before he spoke, "Yes and I have to say it was very insightful. I think its better to show you then tell you." With a series of hand seals he ended with the ram seal, Ninpo: Shunkan kioku no Jutsu (Ninja arts: Instant memory technique) and a flash of white light covered the room.

Flashback

A masked man walked into Kenshi's room, "Where's Dog or Weasel? Don't they usually watch me?" asked Kenshi. The man in the Hawk masked looked in his direction, "They are both on a mission so they assigned me to watch you for now." Just then a nurse walked in , "Good morning Kenshi-san, I'm here to take your vitals, is that ok with you?" she asked. He gave a silent nod and the nurse went about her business. After she finished she asked Hawk to speak with her in the hallway. "If you don't mind I have to keep an eye on him so may we speak in the doorway?" he asked. "That's fine, anyways I wanted to ask you to keep a close eye on him. Every time he comes in we can never get a full assessment on his physiology because he always runs away." she said. He had made a confident grunt, "Don't worry ma'am I will be watching him like a hawk, he wont be going anywhere." He said as he turned to look at the bed. When they both looked they saw an empty bed and his clothes and sword still on the chair. They looked at the window and found it open, "What, he's gone that quick?" he asked with shock in his voice. The nurse sighed, "I tried to tell you that this happens every time."

The village was full of commotion, chunin and jonin were running all over the place. There was a group of chunin taking orders from a jonin in front of a dark alley, as soon as they all dispersed a small figure came out crouching down. "Man these guys are really out today, I wonder if it has to do with me?" Kenshi said as he took off in a blur. A moment later a tall man came out too, "This might be fun" he chuckled and disappeared in a blur as well. Kenshi was jumping along the roofs when he stopped, "Fuck, these guys are really trying to catch me." There was another group taking orders from an ANBU and scattered when he waved his hand. The ANBU looked up at the building and Kenshi ducked before his head fully turned. "Shit, that was Hawk, I wonder if he saw me?" asked Kenshi to himself. "I don't know how well his tracking skills are compared to Dog and Weasel so I'm going to have to make this quick." Just then Hawk jumped over the ledge and on top of the roof and Kenshi curled closer to the shadows. "Huh, I could've swore I saw someone up here," He said looking into the corner behind him seeing nothing. "I need to find this kid or I'm not gonna hear the end of this from the others." And off was Hawk in a swirl of leaves. The man sitting in the tree across from the building witnessed the kid evade the ANBU with ease. "Huh, quick on his feet and he is quick minded. This kid really has the chops but does he have the fighting spirit." He said to himself as he sped after the young jinchuriki.

Kenshi finally arrived at his secret spot, he had a few but this one was his favorite. he walked out into the clearing, the river gently flowing to the side, and walked right up to his wooden dummy. Now that he was alone he had time to think about the previous night. He started getting mad the more he thought and then he finally snapped. He yelled in frustration and threw a series of punches that destroyed his dummy. "DAMMIT! I could've died last night and I'm nowhere near close to my dream. If it wasn't for nee-chan then I would've been a goner. Minato-oji and my tou-san have done so much more at my age and I couldn't even hold my ground for 1 minute without getting stabbed in the back." As he was in the middle of his monologue, he didn't notice Jiraiya walking out of the tree line. "Well it looks like your having a good time," he said as he was walking up to the young child. Kenshi slumped on the big boulder that was by the riverbank, "How are you doing?" asked the sannin. The young jinchuriki looked up at the man, "I'm sure you heard what happened last night," he said. Jiraiya started scratching his chin while saying, "Sure I heard what happened but that's not what I asked. I asked 'How are you doing?'" The boy sat for a while, "I'm lost," he finally said. "I mean I know who I am and who my parents are but I've never had more questions asked from an answer I was given. What if I'm not truly strong enough to succeed the extremely high standards?" Jiraiya clapped him on his back, "You do have some mighty big ambitions for someone so young. But so did two of my best students," he said with a smile. "And to answer the question of whether your strong enough or not is really up to you." He said as he handed the sheathed sword that was between them to the young jinchuriki. "I don't remember that being there," he said as he grabbed it and fastened it to his waist. "Your father always told me that when he felt like we was unsure about things or just wasn't feeling it that day, he would fight. A one on one fight that was full strength and ends when the other is out for the count," he continued as he stood up. "So what do you say? Wanna help this old man stretch his muscles a bit?" he asked. Kenshi stood up with determination in his eyes, "That sounds great. But please don't hold back. I need to know what its like being in a real fight, I don't even remember last night so I have no experience from it. I want to know the feeling of a real fight," he finished as he put on his black forearm gauntlets. He got into his basic taijutsu stance, "Ah, Wing Chun, that's a formidable taijutsu form. Too bad for you that I have experience against it," the sannin said as he dashed towards the kid. He threw a knee at the boy but he was able to block it with both hands, with a rising elbow he hit the boy in his chin and sent him flying. Kenshi got mad and dashed towards the man with speed greater then a child his age. He threw a series of wild punches that the sannin blocked with ease, "What's wrong? It seems that your not too focused in this fight," the man said. What is this feeling? Kenshi asked himself. He threw a strong side kick that the sannin caught and punched him away from him. What's this wild throbbing in my heart? He asked. Something inside Kenshi clicked, he didn't know what it is he just knew what had to be done at that moment. He looked up and Jiraiya gasped, "What's this? You have the sharingan but its blue?" The boy responded to his question with a faster dash then before, This kid just got faster, Jiraiya thought. And he blocked the side of his face just in time as a kick was about to land, Shit he even got stronger, he said to himself. The boy twisted his body in midair and tried to land a strong hook to the mans side, but he was able to block it and throw him away from him. Kenshi got mad and changed his stance and Jiraiya was slightly intrigued. He balanced in a wide stance with his right leg stretched out forward, he waved is arms like they were flowing in water and rested his hands in a relaxed position with his right arm out by his chest and left one raised up. "I've never seen that stance before, what's it called?" the sannin asked. "This is my own taijutsu that I created 'Fist of Flowing Water, Crushing Rock', I admit that its not completed but I believe that I'll make a great stride in completing it today," he replied as he dashed off again. He stopped just a few feet in front of the man and started moving in a way that looked like he was in the middle of a river, "Here we go, Fist of Flowing Water, Crushing Rock: White Water Rapids," he yelled as he threw a series of incredibly fast combos. A few managed to connect before the sannin responded with his own that was faster then the boys. What's this rush, this sensation? Is this the feeling I've been looking for? Kenshi asked himself. This must be the exhilaration of a real fight! He was thinking as he jumped up and sent a flying kick to the sannin's face. The older man smiled, He really is something else, he thought. Not only can he actually fight but he is smart enough to know that you cant be one dimensional. He has great speed and strength for someone his age. I feel he is gonna be quite the ninja in the coming years. He did a spinning kick that connected to the kids head and sent him tumbling on the ground until he slammed against a tree, not moving anymore indicating him being unconscious. "Man I haven't had to use that much power on a kid since Minato's days. I guess that's that on my mission might as well go report to the old man," he said as a white light flashed again.

End Flashback

Everyone was so shocked at what they just saw, that they were speechless. Finally someone from the civilian council stood up, "What are we to do with him?" she asked. "He seems to be very capable from what we just seen," she finished. Murmuring started to breakout on the civilian side but one person on the shinobi side was furious. "What is that child doing with our clans kekkei genkai? Only the Uchiha naturally have the sharingan but this outsider of the clan has it, and a different variant from the looks of it," while Fugaku was voicing his issues, an older man in bandages rapped his cane against the floor. "I have a proposal, if you may Hokage-sama?" asked the older man. He was short with black shaggy hair and bandages over his right eye. "Go ahead Danzo-san," Minato answered bluntly. The man now known as Danzo stood up, "I believe that this matter no longer needs the full councils attention," he said plainly. Everyone on both sides was causing a scene when he said that, questions getting asked all at once no one could hear anyone clearly. *Bang Bang Bang* "That's enough out of all of you," Minato shouted out and got everyone to be quiet. "Now I'm sure that Danzo wouldn't suggest such a thing without good reason, Right Danzo?" he asked looking at the bandaged man. "Of course not sir," he said slightly bowing his head. "I was simply suggesting that the matter of young Kenshi, between the entire council, is solved until we get the full incident report from his memories. The rest of this has nothing to do with them and only the council elders," he stated. "So you basically want to talk about everything else with you and your little crew of elders?" Asuma asked looking him directly in his eyes. "I am saying that this matter needs to be dealt with by the higher ups," he shot back. Minato was silent for a minute before he finally said, "Danzo is right. Only the elders and advisors are allowed in this room from this point on." Everyone left albeit not very happy about it but still listened to their Hokage.

All that was left was Minato, Sarutobi, Danzo, and two elders, known as Homura (He was a older man of average height and had glasses) and Koharu (She was a older woman who was tall for a women and eyes that seemed to be closed all the time). "Now that you have the privacy you wanted, what is it that you wanted to propose?" asked Minato getting straight to the point. "To be blunt, I want to recruit Kenshi into Root," he stated. Sarutobi was the first to speak, "This is outrageous, he is not meant to be in root and damn sure not meant to be a weapon." Danzo just eyed him and said, "That's exactly why we made the concepts of jinchuriki's. To protect the village and be its weapon when needed." "I agree with Danzo," stated Koharu. "Yes, I believe that its time he did his duties to the village," chimed in Homura. Sarutobi always knew that his old squad mates have always sided with Danzo but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He is just a child," he simply said. "Yes, a child with a beast inside of him, and not to mention apart of the Sanzo clan," Minato stated. Sarutobi stared at Danzo for a minute, "Then I have proposal of my own," he said. Minato leaned forward, "And what would that be?" he asked. "If we're really set on tossing Kenshi in Root, the I propose that he is to be under my command. Meaning that Danzo will be in charge of training him and getting him missions but he reports to me and I have the final say about anything that happens," he said firmly. Minato gave a small smile as he knew that Sarutobi wasn't just going to hand Kenshi over to Danzo, "That is fine by me, and Danzo if you cant agree with it then all of this is off." He gave a small nod, "I understand and I have no objections to the stipulations," he said. Because after the training I put him through he will be my little pet that only I can control, he thought to himself as he was smiling with pride on the inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, It's your boy DankKnight420. if you have any questions or comments please leave some reviews and i will most certianly answer back. will even throw a shoutout to the ones that leave best one(:**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN RIGHTS TO THE NARUTOVERSE**

The Way of The Warrior

Chapter 4

The Sound of people screaming could be heard throughout the dense forest. "Where the hell is he coming from?" asked one of the men in a hannya mask. "I don't know, he is there one second and the next he is gone, already killing one of us before he disappears" stated another man. "Shit, he already took out over half of our squad, what the hell is he?" asked the first man as he heard another scream. All of a sudden a small figure in a black hooded robe and a oni mask appeared in between the two men and killed the first man with a quick slash of his bi-color sword, disappearing in the forest before the mans body touched the ground. The second man turned to see the lifeless form of his comrade on the ground, before he could react the small figure appeared in front of him. "W-what do you want from us?" he asked in a scared tone. The masked person didn't say a word, just unsheathed his two swords and as quick as can be, cut the mans throat with one strike and cut the mans head off with the other. Once there was silence the masked person went to the first persons body and retrieved a scroll from him. He took off the mask to reveal a child's face that could be no older then 9 or 10, "Well let me report this to the old man and get this over with," he said to himself as he disappeared in a blur.

Kenshi arrived in front of the Sarutobi estates and was greeted by a lounging Hiruzen, "Ah Kenshi-kun, how was your mission?" he asked. The young jinchuriki bowed in front of the old man, "Please you know that while I'm on duty you are to refrain from using my real name. And to answer your question it went well, the Prajñā Group had a scroll that had information that they were going to betray the alliance when the time is right for them. So I decided to eliminate the group that was there on the spot, it was a total of 8 people." As Sarutobi was listening to this he was really concerned about Kenshi's mental state. He knows that Kenshi has only started going on missions these last 7 months and his track record is astonishing being able to complete them to perfection. But the way he acts towards his squad is very hostile, and he seems to be much more distant social wise then he is used to. "That's good, another mission completed with no problems and even before its due date. I have to say Kenshi, I'm truly impressed with your growth, but I'm worried about you" he said. "There's no need to worry Sandaime," Kenshi replied. Sarutobi was really worried now, he knows Kenshi as the type to drop titles and speak how he wants, "Ok Kenshi-kun, if you say so, your dismissed for the rest of the day" he said. Kenshi got up and made the ram seal, a poof of smoke appeared and when it cleared he was in his usual clothes of his sleeveless haori and ¾ length pants. "Ok ji-chan, I'm gonna get some ramen and go study my new scrolls" he said in his normal chipper voice then he disappeared. "Huh, maybe I was worried for nothing but I still want him to be out of that environment" he said as he watched his surrogate grandson go on his way.

Kenshi was jumping along the roof tops before he came to a stop, "What's that amazing smell?" he asked himself. He jumped off the roof and started to follow his nose much like a cartoon character would float to the smell in a trance. He stopped in front of a newer building that he has never seen before, the sign said 'The Golden Dragon'. There was a man dressed in a tuxedo standing in front of the building, "Good afternoon sir, would you like to come in and hear our specials?" he asked Kenshi as he held the door open. Kenshi was taken back by the kindness the man was showing, he was not used to it except for a few people he knew. "Sure, I guess it cant hurt to miss ramen this time," he finally said walking through the door, thanking the man. When he walked in he was breathless, it was so beautiful and elegant. There was white marble columns that held up a beautiful gold lining roof, there was a stairway that leads to a gorgeous red velvet color carpeted room. Another man dressed in a tux approached Kenshi with a smile, "Hello sir, may I interest you in a seat by the window?" Kenshi was happy with the treatment he was getting and just followed the man to his seat. "If you don't mind me asking, where did this place even come from?" he asked the man as he was filling his glass with water. "Well our corporation is fairly new, but Shuryo-sama has made quite a few things possible. Such as this establishment, many hospitals and pharmacy's around the fire country, and many other services that are affordable for almost anyone" he finished. Kenshi was shocked at what he just heard and could do nothing but nod.

Minato and Sarutobi was sitting at the desk going over paperwork. This has to be a crime, I have been retired for years but I still have to do paperwork, Sarutobi thought to himself. He was finishing up his confidential reports on Kenshi's Root missions, he couldn't help but to realize that when teamed up with other Root members he tends to get physical nine times out of ten. "Minato-kun, I want to remove Kenshi from Root. I believe that he needs to be more social, the time in there hasn't diminished his spirits from what I seen but I don't like how it is effecting him when he is there, he still is a child" Sarutobi said as he was putting on the finishing touches. "Well I would be all for that but I don't know how we would be able to spin it to the council without causing a fuss," he replied as he started leaning back in his chair. "As much as I hate to admit it but Danzo has done a good job at training him, from what I've heard in the underground chat the 'Blue Eyed Demon' is making quite a name for himself. I still think its too early to make him an official shinobi, but he is too advanced to be in the academy" he added. Sarutobi took out his long smoking pipe and started to take a few puffs before he spoke. "Yes this is quite the dilemma we are in here. The council will agree with you and say its too early to enlist him in the Konoha Shinobi Force. Danzo will most likely argue that Kenshi is overly advanced for the academy and will try his best to keep him in his clutches." He took another long drag off his pipe, "The only thing I can think of is a gamble and it all depends on Kenshi," he said. He made a signal and man in a monkey mask appeared crouching down in front of him, "Yes, Sandaime-sama" he said. "Go and get Kenshi, tell him that I need to seem him here in the office," he stated as the man puffed in a cloud of smoke. A few moments later Kenshi arrived in the window sill, "Wassup ji-chan, you wanted to see me?" Sarutobi put his pipe away, "Yes Kenshi-kun, please come in and close the window," he said. As he was doing what he was told Sarutobi continued, "Yes I want to discuss some things with you. I will get straight to the point, I want to take you out of Root and put you in the academy." Kenshi is furious to say the least, "What the hell, ji-chan? Why would you do that? I mean I can get why you want me out of Root, but why the hell would you put me in the academy?" "Calm down Kenshi-kun, please hear me out" Sarutobi said. "I don't like how Root has turned you so cold and merciless. You need to be around kids your own age, your still a child yourself." Kenshi was standing up now pacing the floor, "You don't understand. I get a bad vibe when I'm in Root, like every fiber in my being is screaming that I'm in enemy territory. That's why I act the way that I do, I can't stand the others in there so if they try to get information for Danzo then I take them out. They are only working for Danzo not the village. I'm too advanced for all my peers so why not let me become a full fledge shinobi?" The old man sighed at the argument his grandson is putting up, "The truth is that if you were to go out and your identity gets out now, then you would be in great danger and wouldn't be able to protect yourself. There are far more stronger opponents out there then you think. For you to achieve your goal then you need more training." The anger could be seen in Kenshi's eyes, they seemed to electrify for a second. "I have been in Root, training for three years, made a perfect track record with all my missions. And you still think that I'm not ready? I have faced dozens if not hundreds of enemies and none was able to bring me down." "Your right," the old hokage said. "You have done an amazing job and have came so far, but that's not what I mean. You have defeated your enemies from the shadows and with your wits. But when it comes to a head to head battle a much stronger opponent will be the end of you, right now as you are. You might be able to hold your ground for a while, that I'm certain of, but there is only so far that you would be able to get with your wits before a superior opponent will get the best of you." Both men in the room could tell that he was not happy with what he was hearing. They know better then anyone how much he wanted to get stronger and achieve his goal. "I don't accept this," he said bluntly. "you can take me out of Root but I will not go to the academy. I do not believe I belong there, I am on a different level then them. I would receive nothing by going there but wasted time, I would be much better help as a registered shinobi." Sarutobi sighed as he knew he would not be able to talk sense into the young child. He is too blinded by his own ambition that he cannot see the truth in the advise he is getting. He knew there was only one thing that would knock some sense into him, "Fine. I can see that there is only one way to get you to understand. Meet me at your favorite spot in ten minutes" and he was gone in a swirl of leaves. Kenshi was about to leave before Minato called him, "Kenshi-kun, please I need you to understand that what we do is for your best interest. You might not like you it but I promise you'll thank us later." Kenshi nodded as an acknowledgement and he opened the window and jumped out. "I don't understand his problem with doors," the blonde hokage laughed to himself and went back to his paperwork.

When Kenshi arrived at the location he was surprised to see who was there waiting for him. "Hey there otouto, hope your ready for your lesson of the day?" Asuma asked him as he was watching his little brother walk up. "I Knew the only thing that would get through that hard head of yours, is to show you then tell you. So I got Asuma-kun here to give you a demonstration in the meaning of a true shinobi battle. You are to fight like your life depends on it, there are some that will look at your age and dismiss you as a threat and that will be their downfall. But there are some that do not discriminate against age, gender, or religion. Asuma is no longer treating this as a friendly bout, you are to take this as a real life lesson." Sarutobi finished what he was saying and he could see that Kenshi is getting serious. Kenshi started to put his gauntlets on and got in his own taijutsu stance, "I see your taking this serious but is that gonna be enough" Asuma said as he sent a few kunai his way. Kenshi quickly grabbed a kunai of his own and with ease blocked all of them. He threw his own and dashed forward, Asuma meet his dash while knocking the weapon out of his way. He threw a punch at his younger brother who dodged it before throwing a few combos of his own. Asuma smirked as he knew this was his game, he was the best taijutsu user behind Might Guy himself. He blocked all of the child's blows with expert handwork, he tripped him up slightly and was able to send him flying with a roundhouse kick. Asuma dashed after him not letting him get a chance to recover and with a few punches sent him flying further before he slammed into a tree, there was a faint sound of a crunching noise. Kenshi was slightly overwhelmed, Shit, I thought the old man was just trying to psych me out and make me try harder, he thought. "Alright guess you weren't joking when you said to fight like my life depended on it, so I better stop playing around" and he activated his sharingan. "That's not it just to let you know. What I'm going to show you is to be kept under wraps, don't need everyone knowing my secret." He threw off his haori and with his thumb from his right hand, he placed in the middle of his chest with his left he put to the center of his forehead. He took a deep breathe and uttered one word, Abandonment. A flash of purple seals formed around his body and disappeared as fast. Both men felt the young jinchuriki's power rise significantly, "Oh dear, he seems to have the power of a high genin or even a seasoned chunin" Sarutobi pointed out. Kenshi dashed towards his older brother and with a kunai in hand, he made a lung at Asuma's stomach. Asuma saw the attack but was still impressed with the speed and precision that the kid was using. He quickly took out his trench knives and parried the strike away. Kenshi spun the kunai in a reverse grip and made a few more attempts to get a strike in, with no avail. He decided to discard his kunai and drew his two swords, "I'm glad your taking this serious," Asuma said. Kenshi made another quick dash and with a few swings he made his way into the guard of his brother. Asuma struck him a few times before the young jinchuriki was knocked away from him. Asuma dashed and made a few swings that he managed to cut him with the edge of his blades. Kenshi had a few small cuts on his face and upper torso, "This can't be how far behind I am in strength" he said. "This is not the most that I am able to do with the amount of training I have done," the air around him seemed to shimmer, and Sarutobi feared the seal has been broken. A faint, light purple aura started to engulf around the boy, "If this is my limit then I need to break it. I need to keep going further no matter what." His right eye started spinning fast and when it stopped there was three tomoe instead of two. The power Kenshi was putting out was incredible, he was at least at the level of a high chunin. He made one more quick dash that caught Asuma of guard slightly. Asuma was quick enough to block the flurry of blade strikes that came at him, but he wasn't prepared for the lower sweep that Kenshi made. Asuma was thrown off guard but was fast enough to catch his balance and with his own lower sweep tried to hit Kenshi. He jumped over the kick and went in for another strike with his blades, but Asuma moved out of range and threw a few combos at him. I can see his moves, Kenshi thought to himself. This is the hardest fight I've had since I fought the pervy sage, but this one is more serious. They were right I'm not ready yet, but this can't be the extent of my power. I need to break this limit right here, right now or I fear I will never ascend to the next level. Kenshi blocked all the punches and jumped back real quick. Dig deep, I can feel power down there I just need to draw it out, Kenshi started to concentrate. He felt a tug in the pit of his stomach and with a yell of effort he tried to draw out what he felt. The light purple aura stated to shine a deeper, brighter purple color, his hair started to float around the air. This is it, this is what I've been feeling since the night of the attack, he thought. With a final yell of effort, there was a pulse that was sent throughout the area. The aura was bright purple, his hair was waving softly in the air. "He finally unlocked his inner warrior spirit on his own," Sarutobi observed. Kenshi looked at his body then looked up at his brother, next thing they knew he was right up next to the older shinobi about to swing his sword. Asuma was barely able to dodge the strike and the oncoming strikes. Asuma decided that enough play time and got serious, with a set of intricate footwork he was able to get inside his brother's guard and threw a few combos. Kenshi blocked the first set but wasn't ready for the next set. Asuma knew the sharingan's ability to predict movements so he made a counter measure just in case he fought an Uchiha, to be honest he knew it was really for the one he was facing. He threw a few unorthodox punches that Kenshi wasn't able to predict and they landed, hard. Before Kenshi could be thrown away, Asuma grabbed him and brought him in for a knee in the gut. Kenshi spit up blood, then tried to grab Asuma's leg to throw him on the ground. Asuma slipped from his clutches and with a rising kick, kicked him in the middle of his stomach, throwing him back. Kenshi got up slowly but fell to one knee, "I understand what you mean when you said I'm not ready, but I cannot accept my current limits." After he said that the aura around him faded and his eyes changed back to his normal state. Sarutobi started walking up towards his grandson, "I'm glad to see you coming to your senses but you must realize that it will take time before all the fruits of your labor start to show. You are an incredible individual who I'm sure will do great things, in time." Kenshi collapsed on the ground, "I cant wait that long. I need to go even further." The old man laughed at how impatient the child in front of him can be, "Well I have a compromise for you" he said. Kenshi perked up a bit, "I'm listening." Sarutobi continued, "I have already run it by Minato and he approves as long as you accept. You will go to the academy and you mustn't show your true abilities, you need to graduate with the rest of them in two years time. In exchange for your cooperation, we are to let you into ANBU for your training and to keep you in shape for missions. You will only do recon work and things similar to it, I want to stop the blood shed for you as much as possible. Do you agree to this?" Kenshi lit up like a star, "Hell yea I accept, lets get it going!" he exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air. Sarutobi smiled at his antics, I'm sure you'll be ready in the coming years, but for now I need you to get stronger and control that power.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wassup yall its ya boy DankKnight420 with another chapter. i know I've been on the early stages for a while and i'm sure that you want to read about the Land of Waves arc and The Chunin Exams arc but trust e they will be very close with a twist to them(: Now please remember to review review review thanks so much**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTOVERSE**

The Way of The Warrior

Chapter 5

Kenshi was walking away from the training grounds when he stopped and looked up at the sky. "So I guess this is the day I start the damn academy," he said to himself. "This is a big headache, and ji-chan didn't even tell me who I was in a class with. Probably cuz its some loser nobodies," he sighed as he started walking again. He was wearing his purple and black haori that his ji-chan got him, with purple ¾ pants with a black strip down the middle and his trusty swords tied around his waist. He was down about having to be in the academy so he didn't sleep much last night, just studied his notes. As he reached the edge of the village he stopped when he heard a high pitch bird screech, he looked up to see a large white bird hovering above him. He smiled as he whistled loud and sharp, the bird landed right on his shoulder. "Hey snow-chan, long time no see where you been?" he asked the bird as he fed it a piece of bread. Snow is an endangered species of falcons, once the Land of Fire was full of these pure white beauties, but because of the feathers they were hunted to near extinction. He happened to meet this one when he was five and the two of them happened to have an instant bond, he thinks because they both are alone. "I can't train today, I have to go to class," he told the bird. The bird squawked and flew off, the boy smiled as his friend took off and he started walking once more.

He got lost in the halls of the academy building, so he was late to his class. "What the hell man, its like a maze here. Why didn't they make this layout more simple?" he complained as he finally found his floor. When he opened up the doors to his classroom, he was meet with different sights and sounds. In the front of the class was a group of girls that were standing together giggling and pointing towards the middle of the room, Fan girls. Great, he thought. When he looked towards the middle of the room he noticed a head of spikey blonde hair, I think that's-, he was interrupted from his thoughts by a loud yell. "HEY KENSHI-KUN," the spiked haired blonde yelled and started waving his arms over his head. "Hey Naruto-kun, wassup its been a long time since we last seen each other," he said as he was walking to

'him. The kid that was next to Naruto was a bit taller then him, he had onyx eyes and spikey blue-tinted hair with bangs that framed his face. With the high collar and the arrogant look in his eyes Kenshi knew exactly what clan he belonged to, this was an Uchiha. "Yeah dude its been a while huh? Where you been at?" asked Naruto. Sarutobi already came up with a story for him if people asked about his whereabouts prior to joining the academy, "I've been out on a little training expedition" he said. "Oh yea, where did you go?" asked the boy that was next to Naruto. Kenshi just looked at him, then away and ignored him, "Anyway, I just got back and they said its time I joined the academy so here I am." "Hey, who the hell do you think you are? I asked you a question and you will answer," said the kid starting to get frustrated with the treatment he was getting. "Calm down Sasuke, no need to get so worked up," Naruto told the kid. Sasuke, as he was identified now, puffed at his words and just looked back at Kenshi, "I asked you a question dobe, maybe I need to teach you to respect your superiors." Kenshi gave him a look that sent chills down his spine, "If I wanted to answer you, I would. But your not worth talking to especially if you have an attitude like that. Next time you talk to me like that I will make you regret it." Sasuke leaned back a bit at the threat he received, but some people didn't seem to like what was just said. "DON'T YOU TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT, YOU ARE A NOBODY COMPARED TO HIM," yelled a loud mouthed pink haired girl. She sounded like a banshee the way she screamed, "What the hell is that?" asked Kenshi. "Man this is turning out to be quite the day," laughed a boy who had a gray jacket with fur around the edge of the hood. What a drag, I was sleeping well until all this noise," said another boy who was laying his head on the desk, he wore a simple tan shirt and had short hair that was in a spikey ponytail. The pink haired girl marched up to Kenshi, "you apologize to Sasuke-kun right now" she demanded. "Sakura-chan, please not you too. This is my cousin Kenshi," Naruto said. Kenshi was about to address the group when he stopped In his tracks and started walking slowly to a platinum blonde haired girl. "'As I gaze upon your beauty, I think to myself never have I seen an angel fly so low,' hello my name is Kenshi Kurosaki, and its my pleasure to meet you. If I may be so bold to ask, this angel in front of me, what is your name?" Kenshi asked taking her hand lightly while bowing. The girl was blushing and flustered, "H-hi my na-name is I-Ino Yamanaka ple-" she was interrupted. Just then the door opened up and in came a tan man with brown hair that was in a spiked ponytail and a scar across his nose. "Sorry I'm late Class, I had some matters that needed to be attended to at the Hokage mansion." He said as he closed the door. "Now we have a new student that will be joining us from now on, please come up here and the rest of you take your seats." As the class took their seats, Kenshi was at the front with the teacher, "Now I want you to state your name, and what your goal is" the man said. "My name is Kenshi Kurosaki, my goal is to be the strongest there ever was," he said. "That's great, now please take a seat in an empty chair," the man said. Kenshi chose the seat that was at the very back right corner, "Great now my name is Iruka Umino, and I will be your instructor for your duration of the academy." With that out of the way he started his lesson of the day, great now I have to do this for two more years, this is gonna be torture, He thought to himself as he drifted to a daydream.

The first couple of weeks was pure hell for Kenshi. The lessons at the academy seemed to be jus history and the basic knowledge of chakra, that everyone in the class should know because it's literally the basics that a child even knows. The only thing that kept him semi-sane, was the fact that he was training in ANBU, and that was getting old fast because he wasn't going out on any missions. If he wasn't in class or at the ANBU HQ, he was practicing his santōryū (3 sword style). He has become quite the swordsman in these past few years, along with his kenjutsu he has trained mainly on his strength, speed, stamina, and mediation. As he finished up his workout he started to head to the river. He sat in a shallow spot in the middle of the river, and he started to meditate. He made a mental link with his tenant_, hey can you hear me?_ He asked. There was a low growl as a response, **Of course I'm here, where else would you think I be?** The beast inside of him replied sarcastically. _Haha very funny, you know in the past few years you have become quite the comedian,_ he retorted. **What do you want gaki? I was sleeping peacefully before you woke me up,** he growled back. _Whoa relax man I jus thought that you would want to hold an intelligent conversation instead of always sleeping_, he laughed. There was a loud roar that vibrated his head._ Ok, ok no need to get all pissy. I wanted to ask you something though, do you know much about my clan?_ The boy asked. He was met with silence for a moment, **There isn't much that I know, that anyone else doesn't**, the fox finally answered. **Your clan is a big mystery to most because of the fact that they are not from this continent. The only thing I can tell you that very few know is this, Your clan is, and has always been, favored by the Shinigami. The fact that you're a group of battle hardened, fearless warriors that accept death rather than run from it, is the reason the Death God has favored your clan and he is the reason behind the inner warrior spirit. When chakra started to develop in humans, the warrior clan was given a couple of gifts, the first being blessed with immense versatile chakra reserves and strong life-forces, allowing them to stay in their prime longer so they can fight in older ages. And the second gift was, The Shinigami granted them with the power of their ancestors, this allowed them to fight like the warriors of old who's physical and mental abilities were far superior. But with these gifts came some drawbacks as the big one being that the number of the clan members started to dwindle. Because of all the power they posses, their reproduction numbers slowed down, we can't have a clan of humans too strong they might think they can take on Kami herself.** Kenshi took in all this information then the big question finally hit him,_ If you said that you didn't know much, then how do you know this much? That is quite the detailed information for someone that 'doesn't know much that others don't'_. **Well as a matter of fact its on one subject and that's the clans power, I happen to know more of it because one, I'm a being of near deity status, so I happen to be able to hear and communicate with beings that are. And two, I've been around for thousands of years, what do you think I learned all this time?** The fox snarled back but he wasn't too mad at the question. **Now leave me alone, I talked enough and I'm sure you have a few things to think over**, the fox said as he cut the mental link. Kenshi stood up from the water, "Man this is a lot to process. I'm gonna do a bit more training and hopefully I will have a clear head" he said to himself as he whistled loudly. The white falcon came fro over the trees and perched on a branch next to Kenshi, "You ready to do a bit of training?" he asked the bird and she replied with a happy screech.


End file.
